


I'm Very Straight, I Promise.

by RipleyD



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Definitely romance, F/M, Het Relationship, The Author is a certified hetty™, a+++ writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipleyD/pseuds/RipleyD
Summary: Hetty meet cute with the only acceptable DW ship, Ryasmin <3





	I'm Very Straight, I Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is questioning my credentials, I received my Heterosexual Certificate from the Universal Heterosexual Academy for the Heteronormatively Gifted in 2018.
> 
> Ryan and Yaz are incredibly OOC because this is how things should be.
> 
> Also, apologies to anyone who legitimately, unironically ships Ryan/Yaz. No disrespect to y’all!

Yasmin Khan was a very woman-like person, with long brown hair and brown skin to match. She was  _ very _ straight: she liked men who had hair and arms and even legs too! Any time she spoke to a potential partner she was always nervous and tripping over her words. She could only hope that the men found it endearing.

The brown woman decided on a cool mid morning that she would very much like a break during her shift as a policewoman. It was hard work sitting at her desk and writing reports. She went to the coffee shop just two blocks down from the police station and lined up. It was very busy seeing as it was cold outside, but Yaz didn’t mind waiting. With her wallet at the ready and her order mentally rehearsed by the time she got to the counter, she wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted her on the other side of the counter.

A tall young man with very short black hair and dark brown skin stood there with a polite, awkward half smile that people in customer service roles have perfected to prevent getting written up by their managers despite the soul sucking nature of the job. Yaz found it very professionally sexy. She took in the rest of his features - noting his name tag that said ‘Ryan’ - and decided that he was a suitable candidate for a romantic endeavour. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, her carefully rehearsed order had disappeared. She stood there with an open mouth, suddenly at a standstill.

“Are you going to order?” The young man asked.

“Yes! Sorry! Just coffee, anything is fine,” Yaz said, her cheeks heating up from the total embarrassment of holding up the line at a busy coffee shop.

“Uh, sure…”

Yaz handed over the money before turning away to save her blushes.

“Wait! I need your name for the order,” Ryan called out.

Yaz stopped in her tracks and thought that this was her moment to really turn on the irresistible charm. She looked over shoulder with a healthy dose of ‘bedroom eyes’ and spoke.

“It’s Khan… Yasmin Khan,” She punctuated her answer with a wink.

And with that, Yaz continued over to the pickup area not 2 metres from the register. It looked very cool according to the also very straight customers in line, who were well-versed in heterosexual courting practices. The man behind the counter paused a moment to register what had happened before typing in the name for the order.

About 5 minutes later, the same man who had taken Yaz’s order was holding a cup of steaming liquid and looking out into the crowd of people waiting for their drinks.

“Yasmin?”

“That’s me!” Yaz said as she stepped up and took the cup from Ryan’s hand, their fingers brushing ever so slightly.

It made them both freeze and share a look. It was as if time stood still and the world focussed on just the two of them in that moment. Yaz gazed into the dark pools of the barista’s eyes, sucked in by the manly mysteriousness conveyed through them. Wow, how dreamy… 

All too soon the moment was broken by Ryan who let go at the insistence of his co-worker who had another coffee ready to go out. Yaz stared for a few moments longer before she turned and headed towards the exit, likely never to see the barista again. But, as fate would have it, the policewoman tripped over another customer’s foot and face planted into the wood floor, her cup flying and splattering its contents everywhere. The barista behind the counter vaulted over like an olympic athlete to assist in record time, his strong, manly arms wrapped around Yaz’s body to help her up.

“Are you alright?” Ryan asked, his voice low and husky.

“Y-Yeah, I’m alright,” Yaz nodded, her heart fluttering at the barista’s display of raw manliness - although she winced as she tried to stand on her right foot. “Ouch!”

“Is it your ankle?”

“I must’ve twisted it…” Yaz answered.

“I’ll take you to a doctor to get it checked out,” Ryan said before he wrapped an arm around Yaz’s shoulders, leading her out of the shop.

“Wait, shouldn’t you be working?” The young woman asked.

“It’s alright, this is more important,” Ryan answered as he walked down the street towards the medical centre.

Yaz swooned at how very chivalrous he was for completely abandoning his shift to escort her literally two buildings down to the doctors. Ryan hung around once they got to the doctors and waited while Yaz was examined. When she came out she was walking with a bit of a limp.

“It was only a twisted ankle, nothing serious,” She informed her hunky hero.

“That’s good then. Well, I better get back to work,” Ryan said with shrug.

“Wait, can I at least thank you for helping me? Say, a date?”

“Yeah, sure, why not?”

“Great, here’s my number,” Yaz pulled out a business card that had her number on it as well as text that read ‘Yasmin Khan, certified heterosexual woman.’ and it was really quite convincing.

“Thanks, I’ll give you a call some time,” Ryan said before walking off into the mid morning, back towards the little coffee shop that Yaz would forever remember as the place she met her soulmate.


End file.
